yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagiwara Café
Hagiwara Café 'is a cafe currently owned and operated by 'Masahiro Hagiwara, a wealthy man around his late 30's. It was originally owned by his parents, Masanori Hagiwara, and Kyoko Hagiwara. The cafe originally only employed masculine, strong men for unknown reasons, however, this was changed when Masahiro gained ownership, somewhat. Although against school rules, Masahiro often allows students to work here during the school year, as he had done during his years. Besides all of this, the cafe also functions as a sort of restaurant. Open 24/7, with a wide variety of employees to come and serve you! Feel free to visit! Menu WIP''.'' ( Feel free to edit this section to add your own items ^^) Breakfast Items *Pancakes - The most popular item during breakfast, the pancakes at Hagiwara Cafe are nice and fluffy, and when paired with the syrup brought in with it, is said by others to be incredibly delicious. (Notice: Masahiro has been debating dropping pancakes in order to bring in... burgers?) *Scrambled eggs - The scrambled eggs at Hagiwara Cafe are usually paired with a side of bacon, or a substitute of sausage / celery sticks. A rather popular item at the establishment. Lunch Items *Sandwiches - The Hagiwara Cafe has a wide variety of sandwich types, such as BLT, Ham and cheese, Club, and more! Hopefully more than enough to fulfill any craving you may have! Dinner Items *'WIP.'' Employees - Staff The employees at Hagiwara Cafe mainly consist of, masculine, strong men, however, ever since Masahiro took ownership, he has allowed more and more students to take jobs here over the school year, despite it being against school rules. Strangely, the only outfits supplied to workers prior to Masanori taking over were maid uniforms. Since then, Masahiro has ordered new uniforms, but they have yet to arrive, fucking amazon™. ( Feel free to edit this section to add your own characters ^^) Cashiers Cashiers work the register, and take care of the money received from the loyal customers. The main cashier is Morishige Hoshino, however, there are some students who occasionally take the role as well. *Ichirou Junichi' - A cashier, as well as one of the first few students to begin working at the cafe. Works during the later hours, although, he occasionally takes some morning shifts. *'Minori Nakasawa' - Another cashier, mainly filling in when Ichirou isn't there, which is normally in the mornings, however, he occasionally takes some night shifts as well. Waiters/Waitresses *'Molly Beasley' - A waitresses, usually works either after school or weekends, she kinda hates her Maid Uniform, but she is ok with it. *'Lenay Beasley' - A waitresses, usually works either after school or weekends, one of the reasons she took the job was due to the Masculine guys. Baristas *'Gaia Buanatorri' - A barista, usually works either after school or weekends, she is only good at her job because she loves coffee, also because of the guys. Chefs *'Akemi Bai' - A chef, usually works either after school or weekends, she likes to do things with the fire while cooking. Trivia *Although male employees are more common, female employees do, in fact, work here. '''WIP.' Category:MonMonPok's Fanon Category:Cafes Category:WIP